SEX
by Heaven's Risen Demon
Summary: Shinichi is about to tell Shiho why sex is called sex. But if he's gonna explain it, then he has to show it. Extreme, Hardcore and Wild Lemon. ShinichixShiho.
1. S

A/N: This is my first lemon FanFic. If you don't want to read it, then don't. ShinchixRan fan, please don't kill me for being the second person to write a ShinichixShiho lemon. The first is alexzhou04. And to my friends in FanFiction, please forgive me for writing something dirty. Oh yeah, I've updated my other stories. Only the last part.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

**Summary:** Shinichi is about to tell Shiho why sex is called sex. But if he's gonna explain it, then he has to show it. Extreme, Hardcore and Wild Lemon. ShinichixShiho.

**Note:** I won't be writing Shinichi and Shiho turned back into their original body, so I'll just skip the prologue. Not to mention, no Ran at all. All chapters contain lemon.

(S.E.X)  
[CHAPTER ONE: S]  
{Extreme Type}

[PROLOGUE]

(Shinichi's house)

Shinichi was leaning against the wall looking out at the window in his room. It has been 2 years, the antidote was finally finished and Ran has married another guy. Shinichi was happy though because he actually got over with her.

Now, he loved Shiho ever since he saw her true form. He even told Ran face-to-face that he had loved someone else but Shiho didn't notice this. He smiled at the thought of Shiho. 'I'll tell her one day,' he thought. 'Maybe tonight, I'll even show her.'

* * *

[That night…] (Shinichi's house)

A tap of knocks were heard and Shinichi opened the door. Once he opened it, he saw Shiho in front of him.

"I heard the rumor," Shiho said. "I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to help you, I'm happy to do it." Just like Shinichi, Shiho loved him as well. But she couldn't tell him the truth. That was why she decided to help him.

Shinichi smiled warmly at her. "There is," he said as he grabbed her right hand. She blushed at this. She never blushed when she's Haibara Ai but when she's Miyano Shiho; she was acting like a girl – a _real_ girl.

'She looked so cute when she blushes,' he thought still holding her hand. "Follow me," he said as he brought her into his room.

Once the both of them got in, Shinichi closed the door.

"Kudou-kun," Shiho called. "Why did you close the door?" she asked.

Suddenly, with lightning speed, he hugged her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, shocked.

"You said you'll do anything to help me, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

He looked at her in her eyes. Her eyes were aquamarine blue and they were so beautiful to him. "I want you to be mine," he said. "I love you, Shiho."

Her eyes widened when she heard him calling her by her first name. Tears coming out from her eyes but they were tears of joy. Shinichi didn't know this.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sure you already love somebody else, right?"

Just then, she kissed him and this made him shocked with wide eyes. Soon, he shut them slowly and kissed her back.

It was just a short kiss and they soon parted, not even breathing hard.

She looked at him for a while. "I love you too, Shinichi," she finally confessed.

Shinichi wasn't surprise when he heard her calling by his first name. Instead, he was happy to hear it from her voice, so he smiled warmly at her.

"Then," he said. "Let me show you how much I love you."

He pushed her down slowly on the bed by kissing her. She moaned when she felt his tongue tasting hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer some more. Another moan was heard with a giggle and he smiled against her lips when he heard her giggle and felt her lips forming into a smile against his lips.

'Her giggle is so cute,' he thought.

His hands made themselves under her shirt to remove it. They parted for a while and he finally got her shirt off. Once he got it off of her, he kissed her again, only more violently. His tongue explored inside her mouth trying to find anything sweet in there. At last, he could taste her saliva.

Shiho's hands kept themselves busy, unbuttoning his shirt. Soon, his shirt was off and she wrapped her hands around his neck again and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

She was running out of air, so she parted for a while. Shinichi took this chance to take off the remainder of her clothes from her top body, which is her bra. But before he did, his hands traced her almost bare body and slide themselves under her bra.

He could feel her nipples harden as he grazed them under her bra. He took it off of her impatiently to look at her now topless body.

He pressed his lips against hers and at the same time unzipping her jean. But before that, he took off his trouser first.

Once he took his trouser off, he proceeded to take off her jean at the same time staring at her breasts. He removed the trouser slowly as he focused on her breasts.

Shiho was getting impatient so, grabbed his hands, making him stopped. He looked at her in confuse. "Let me do it," she said, "while you enjoy yourself."

He smiled. "Okay." His hands started kneading both her breasts as she removed her jean at last. He squeezed her breasts and surprisingly enough, they were large, soft and smooth. He couldn't get enough of it as he played with her nipples.

Shinichi's cock then erected and Shiho felt it against her panties. She grabbed both sides of his underwear and pulled it down and saw his erected member. Shinichi also pulled down her panties and saw her pussy, her ravishingly, beautiful pussy.

Now, there laid a naked Shiho with a naked Shinichi on top of her.

Shinichi saw how well-develop her body is. 'I don't think Ran wearing a bikini wouldn't stand a chance against Shiho's body,' he thought. After that thought, he cupped her breast on the right and started sucking it. His tongue found her erected nipples and slowly licking it while his left hand played with her nipples on the left, twisting it, squeezing it.

"Ahhhh! Shinichi," Shiho moaned. "Oooohhhh! Don't stop!"

Shiho whimpered as a reply of pleasure. Shinichi stopped and went to her other breast and sucked it like he did to the right. Again, his tongue played with her nipples. Shiho giggled as she felt very ticklish. She held on to his head, yearning him to continue. He was more willing to obey. As he was done, he kissed her nipple and licked it one last time.

Shiho was disappointed that the pleasure was over. It was time for her to pleasure him.

Shinichi already knew this so, he laid back while he pulled her to make her lay on him.

"It's your turn," he said.

Shiho smiled at him. "With pleasure."

He hands held his erected member and she played with it with her hands and fingers. Shinichi could feel her hands on his manhood. She gently played with it and giggled in joy. 'I've never had this much fun in my life,' she thought, smiling. She started kissing the tip of his cock and he moaned in pleasure. His moans were a little too loud than hers though.

Shiho was about to give him the pleasure of his lifetime and also tried silencing him to not to wake any nearby neighbors, like Hakase, so, she started sucking his member slowly but soon started to pick up speed. More like, she was sucking it violently. Shinichi held onto her head, letting his left hand caressing her reddish blonde hair with his fingers getting tangled with it while the right was still massaging both her breasts.

"Awww! I'm gonna cum!" he moaned out loud.

At last, Shinichi released his sweet juice into her mouth and it was shooting out nonstop. Shiho loved the taste and didn't let his penis out of her mouth, not even for a second.

Finally, Shinichi juice had stopped and Shiho let go of his penis. She licked the tip trying to get even the slightest of taste of his juice. Once she was done, she licked her lip savoring the taste while still holding on to his still rock-hard cock.

"Do you want to know why people call sex, sex?" he asked all of a sudden.

She looked at him in confuse. "Why are you asking me this?" she asked now.

"How does my juice taste?" he asked.

"Well, it was sweet."

"Exactly. That's what the S stands for."

She giggled at this. "Then, what does the E stands for?" she asked smiling at him.

He flipped themselves slowly making him lying on top of her now. "Why not I tell you once a night for each alphabet?" he suggested, going down to her entrance to get some sweet juice for himself.

Before that, he looked at how ravishing her pussy looked. 'What beautiful vagina she has,' he thought. "You have such wonderful legs, Shiho," he said as he traced his hands down her legs. "I don't think any man can resist you." Shiho blushed at his words and actions. He then moved his hands to her pussy and began caressing it with his bare hands and Shiho shivered but enjoyed it. After that, he started sucking on her pussy. He was eating her violently, maybe too violently. Shiho moaned countless times nonstop at this new feeling. Shinichi held on to her hips to make him suck her member harder. Soon enough he was rewarded as Shiho held on to the back of his head telling him to keep going.

"Ah… ha! Oh, Shinichi!" she moaned. "Yes! That's it! That's it! Yes! Ooohhh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna… Aaaaahhhhh!" She cried out and spilled her juice that was oozing out from her cunt. It was sweet and Shinichi could barely keep his mouth away from her sweet, juicy pussy.

Her juice didn't stop flowing but Shinichi has parted his lip away from her pussy. Shiho didn't know why. 'Why did he stop?' she asked in her mind. 'Doesn't he want my love juice? It's still oozing out from my vagina'.

"Now, let's have some real fun," Shinichi said smiling at her. Shiho knew what was coming so, she spread her legs to get ready for some, 'fun'.

Shinichi's member was throbbing. Shiho noticed this then she grabbed his manhood and rubbed the tip against her still juicy womanhood. Shinichi smiled as he knew that she was getting impatient. He thrust his members into her wet, tight pussy and started grinding it, violating it, punishing it and he could feel it. He could feel warm in her. He could feel that her hole was wet. He could feel warm wetness.

Thudding sounds were heard after each thrust. It was so loud that even outside the house could be heard. Shiho's breasts were dancing along the thudding sounds. Shinichi just kept his eyes locked on them. He was admiring how flexible her breasts were and how good they were dancing. He grabbed her hips and started violating her pussy as raw as he can.

Shiho started squirming, begging for mercy. Her mind told her to stop but her heart told her to continue and enjoy herself. She listened to her heart and she held on to Shinichi's meat stick to make it harder some more.

"Yes! That's it! Violate my vagina hard and raw, Shinichi! Oooohhhh!" He did as he was told. But it only made Shiho screamed louder in pleasure. "Aw, yes! Yes! Yeeeaaahhh!" she screamed but when she said 'yeah', she was moaning.

He quickens the pace this time together as he started going harder.

"Wait! You can do it harder but slow down!" Shiho yelled, begging for mercy. "You'll make me cum even more!"

Shinichi ignored her because he was gonna make them cum together.

He fucked her some more which only made Shiho squirmed again. Shinichi watch as how flexible her well-develop body squirmed. He enjoyed watching her every actions she made. He pumped his member in hers harder some more in attempt to make her scream for pleasure.

Soon enough, she screamed as she released her love juice. Shinichi could feel her juice was so warm. Some of it spilled out while much more still remained in her love hole. The juice flowed nonstop. Shiho started screaming, showing Shinichi she wanted her juice to be release, but Shinichi's cock has clogged her hole like a pile of dirt in a pipe.

At last, he screamed as he shot his seed into her juicy cunt.

"Oooohhhh! I can feel it, Shinichi!" she screamed. "Your juice, your hot juice is inside me! Aaaaahhhhh!"

Both of them screamed in unison as their juices mixed up but they didn't mind as they were finally tired. Shinichi let out his cock and then juice started pouring out from Shiho's still wet cunt. He went down to her pussy and licked it this time to taste any leftover juice that was still on her pussy flesh. Shiho was too tired to scream so she moaned softly as she felt his tongue at her entrance.

Soon enough, she drifted to sleep in exhaustion from having the best night of her life. Shinichi finally stopped. Even when she's sleeping, her love juice was still flowing out.

'Her vagina is so amazing,' he thought, smiling. He looked at her sleeping face. 'She looked so beautiful in her sleep.' He inserted his cock into her pussy again but not fucking her this time. He just wanted his penis to stay inside her vagina till the next day.

He put his hands against her breasts and put her hands holding on to his still wet and hard manhood.

"Goodnight, Shiho," he whispered while caressing her face

Soon, he fell asleep after a great night with Shiho.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

* * *

I know I'm not supposed to write this kinda stuff because I'm only 14. But I need it to complete a Rated M fiction. At least I won't be writing anymore again after when I'm done.

And to my friends, sorry for writing these kind of things. Even if you don't like it, I hope we can still be friends. Review please. Like it or not, I need to know. And tell me whether if there are any mistakes.

* * *


	2. E

I know that Shinichi and Shiho were OOC (Out Of Character), but I need it to use it for the story. Since you guys already know what the S stands for, what can the E stands for? Find out in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

* * *

(S.E.X)  
[CHAPTER TWO: E]  
{Hardcore Type}

[The next day…] (Shinichi's house in Shinichi's bedroom)

Shinichi woke up early in the morning but it was still dark. He looked at the clock. 5:15a.m.

'Who would wake up at this kind of hour?' Shinichi thought, cursing.

Then, he saw Shiho completely nude on him, her breasts pressing on his chest. He remembered last night's event. It was the best night he had ever had. His still erected member was still inside of hers and her hands haven't left where he place them. His hands, however, didn't leave her breasts either. He could feel her nipples were still hard against his skin.

'I guess I can have some fun before I go back to sleep,' he thought.

He pushed Shiho aside making him lying on her. He sucked her breast on the left and his tongue found her still pink, erected nipple. His tongue was busy playing with her nipple nonstop and as soon that he was done, he switched to the other one and played with it with his tongue again.

He thrust his rock hard penis like a key into her vagina like a keyhole. He thrust it repeatedly and even when she's asleep, her juice spilled out and wet his member.

Shinichi thought how marvelous Shiho's member was. Her juice oozed out from her hole and he can feel that her wet tunnel was warm.

He kept fucking her some more at the same time sucking on her soft breasts. She soon moaned but only in her sleep but he kept sucking her breasts, playing with her nipples by using his tongue and fucking her all at the same time. Shinichi squeezed her breasts with both hands as hard as he can and found out how soft her breasts were.

He kept on sucking it, playing with her nipples with his tongue and fucking her nonstop. His hands traced every part of her body. He could feel how more well-develop her body was.

Shinichi kept going and he was enjoying how warm and wet it was in her love hole. Shinichi smiled against her breasts as he continued thrusting his cock with even more strength.

He moaned out softly as his juice was shot out from his meat stick.

He stopped sucking her breasts and fucking her, though, his cock was still in her pussy though. He played with her nipples with his fingers and kissed her on the lip. His tongue found hers and started to taste that sweet flavor while his fingers on both his hands kept themselves busy, playing with her nipples.

His hands started traveling everywhere around her well-develop body. This only made Shinichi grabbed her hips and continue fucking her as hard as he can. He moaned again and released his seed inside her hole.

He finally stopped all the actions he was doing to her. He pulled her on the side and she was on top of him now. His cock was still in her pussy and he's not letting it out till sunrise.

Her breasts once again pressed against his skin at the chest. He enjoyed her breasts pressing on his skin. Her breasts were smooth, big and soft and he loved it.

He held on to her smooth, round, big and perfect ass to keep his manhood inside of her womanhood. Drips of their juice were still spilling out. He caressed her ass. He should've done this last night because he was enjoying it. He laughed softly at how smooth, round, big and perfect her ass was. He kept stroking it without even stopping.

Soon, he stopped as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

[15 minutes later…]

Shiho finally woke up and realized she was in someone's bedroom. Memories came back to her when she saw Shinichi and realized she was on top of him. She found out that his hands were on her ass. She didn't remember his hands on her ass last night.

She smiled at the sleeping Shinichi. 'Looks like he already had some fun,' she thought. 'Maybe I should have some fun too. Plus, I guess it would be good practice for tonight's main event.'

She put his hands away from her butt and took out his member from hers. She went down and kissing it. Soon, she started to suck it as hard as she can. Even in his sleep, his juice spilled out, but it was just a squirt and she didn't waste it so she swallowed. Just a slight of its taste would be enough to make it sweet. She was done and she licked the tip of his dick like always.

Her hands then played with his balls. She watched as she played with his balls but soon, she started sucking them violently. It was driving her insane and she could barely keep her mouth away from them.

She stopped and went to his lip and kissed him. Her tongue slither in his mouth and decided to smack his delicious tongue by using hers.

She stopped and inserted his penis into her vagina again. But before that, she realized that her member was still wet. She didn't even know that she had spilled her juice during the time when Shinichi woke up and started fucking her.

She shrugged as she ignored it and inserted his cock into her pussy. She started jumping up and down with her knees on the bed while his penis kept going in and out of her wet vagina. She was fucking herself, more like, she was fucking _him_. She held on to his hips as she began to pick up speed.

She was in pain but pleasure struck her most. She ignored the pain and continued fucking him.

She moaned softly as her juice oozed out of her cunt and wet his solid dick while she kept jumping up and down repeatedly. She was grinding her member herself and she didn't even need Shinichi's help to pleasure her. Then again, she loved Shinichi and she wouldn't be selfish to share the fun with him tonight.

She kept going and moaned nonstop. Her hands traveled around his body. She finally realized how muscular Shinichi was.

Her hands were on his chest while she fucked him. Her juice kept flowing out for each moan of pleasure she made.

Her juice was still spilling out nonstop as it traveled down his cock to his balls. She kissed him again to taste his delicious tongue. Instead of connecting her lip to his, she stuck out her tongue and let it slither inside his mouth. She tasted his tongue again and she was having a difficult time to let out her tongue.

She let her tongue enjoyed itself for a while and then, it came back into her mouth.

She stopped but his penis was still inside her vagina. She didn't mind because she wanted that. She took his hands and placed them on her smooth, round ass. She used them to stroke her ass and she moaned out in pleasure as she felt his hands on her butt.

Their juices were still mixed up and spilling out. She could feel how wet she had made Shinichi's member. She laid down on him, her breasts pressing on his muscular chest.

Soon, she fell asleep, lying on top of him after using his hands for a few strokes on her ass.

* * *

[9:56a.m.]

Shinichi woke up after a few hours and saw Shiho on top of him. He smiled and caressed her hair. He brought his penis out of her vagina, brought her head to his lap and waited for her to wake up. He stroked her chest with his left hand while the other was still busy caressing her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her lip, a slow and passionate one.

Shiho woke up as her eyelids slid up slowly and suddenly felt someone's lip pressed against hers. She then saw it was Shinichi. She relaxed to the kiss because she was still exhausted from the last event she did to Shinichi while he's asleep (which Shinichi didn't know). She brought his right hand to her breasts and the other to her vagina, yearning him to message her breasts and caressed her vagina.

Shinichi was more than willing to obey her. He gently started massaging her breast and caressing her member. She moaned to the feeling during the kiss which made her spill her juice some more. Shinichi felt it and continued caressing her wet love hole and massaging her soft breasts.

Shiho grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss they were in. Her hands pulled him closer to her while his hands were doing their job on her well-develop body.

They stopped, breathing hard as Shinichi stopped massaging her breasts and caressing her pussy. Shiho was still laying her head on Shinichi's lap. They looked at each other in the eyes then smiled.

"Did you have fun last night?" Shinichi asked.

She nodded. "And one of the best too."

He chuckled. "Wanna do it again tonight?"

She bit a bottom lip trying to think. "I'm sorry," she answered, disappointed. "But I need to get back to my apartment."

She rose to leave but Shinichi stopped her by grabbing her wrist on her right hand. "Don't leave me," he said. "From now on, this is your house too."

She turned to him looking at him in shock. She smiled after that. Then, she leaned closer, bent down and kissed him on the lip.

It was just a short kiss after she parted. "Thanks," she said.

Shinichi was happy that she accepted his offer. He stood up after that. "I'm gonna take a bath," he said. "You think you can make breakfast for yourself?"

"Sure."

He gave a quick kissed to her on the lip and went to the bathroom while she redressed herself wearing her clothes from last night.

Shinichi was taking a bath and Shiho was eating scramble eggs for breakfast. She was finally done when she heard the shower was still running in the bathroom where Shinichi is taking a bath.

'I think I'll surprise him,' she thought, smiling.

She walked to the bathroom while pulling off her shirt that she wore last night. Once she was in front of the bathroom door, she was in her bra and panties. She stopped and proceeded removing her clothes. She pulled off her bra then pulled down her panties. She threw her bra with her clothes where she left them next to the door and shook her panties where it landed with her clothes on the ground.

She opened the door and she wasn't surprise that it was unlocked. She entered the bathroom and closed the door. Shinichi turned around and saw her, naked.

"Mind if I join you?" Shiho asked.

Shinichi smiled as his member erected. "Be my guest," he answered.

She stepped in the shower and Shinichi closed the shower curtains.

The water was warm and Shiho felt very refreshing. Shinichi wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and started kissing her neck. Shiho moaned. Shinichi had never kissed her on the neck before. Shinichi's hands moved up from her waist to her breasts and started massaging them. Shiho held his hands telling him not to stop until she was satisfied. Shinichi smiled once he felt her soft breasts.

Soon, Shiho was satisfied and put Shinichi's hands down. Shinichi frowned in disappointment because his fun to pleasure Shiho was over. Shiho turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lip.

Shinichi got used of not pleasuring her for a while and decided to enjoy the kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist then to her curvy back.

Shiho was thinking of putting his hands back to her breasts to massage them. She put her arms down from wrapping around his neck and brought his hands to her breasts, showing him she wanted him to continue massaging them.

Shinichi smiled against her lip and began with his job using his hands. Shiho smiled against his lip as well and moaned in the kiss when she felt his hands back to her breasts. Even when she was satisfied she wanted him to keep going.

Shinichi was doing a great job with his hands. He dropped his right hand to her clitoris and started caressing it. Shiho moaned some more. Her clitoris was one of the most sensitive parts and Shiho moaned nonstop at this. Soon, her juice spilled out and mixed together with the shower water.

She then pulled Shinichi down with her which brought them in the bathtub now. Shinichi was now on top of Shiho and he knew Shiho wanted him to have sex in the bathroom right now. Shinichi was happier to obey her.

"Let's have a warm-up for tonight's fun," he suggested. And he knew Shiho agreed with his suggestion.

He sat up with his knees on together with his now hard cock. Shiho gripped it and started sucking on it. Shinichi held on to the back of her head and she moaned in pleasure while sucking onto his dick when he released his sweet juice into her mouth.

She stopped and lay back down in the bathtub, legs spread. Shinichi went to her entrance and started eating her pussy savagely which made Shiho moaned louder then before. He ravaged her juicy and delicious cunt more violently and she screamed out as she spilled out her sweet love juice into his mouth. Shinichi held on her hips as her juice kept spilling out while he was still busy licking her pussy savagely. He then started to lick her clitoris which got him a moan from Shiho.

He was done and he licked his lip, savoring the sweet taste. Not even the shower water could wash the taste away. He massaged her breasts after that. He watched at her moving breasts that he was holding onto and lust grew inside of him.

He inserted his meat stick into her love hole and started pounded her as hard as he can. Shiho screamed nonstop at this and started squirming like last night. Now, she was starting to regret about him fucking her. She was thinking of fucking him like earlier before. But he was too strong and she couldn't push him down so she let him enjoy himself while she gets punish by pleasure.

Shinichi watched her well-develop, squirming body moved. He got so much lust that his penis let go a big load of cum juice in her. Shiho screamed in pleasure as she felt him shooting his cum juice in her and she released her love juice as well. But it was clogged by Shinichi's meat stick and the warmth of his cum was enough to make her screamed in pleasure nonstop.

* * *

[12:00p.m.]

After 2 hours and 4 minutes of love making in the bathroom, they were finally out. They were wrapped in their own towel, as they wiped themselves.

"That was fun," Shiho said, giggling.

Shinichi thought how cute her giggle was. "I agreed, even if it was just a warm-up."

Shiho giggled again and thought about for tonight's activity. "You promise, right?" she asked. Shinichi looked at her in confuse. "You promised that each night while we're making love you would tell me why people call sex, sex, right?"

Shinichi finally remembered. "Right," he replied.

She giggled again. "So, wanna do something?" she asked.

"Well," Shinichi said thinking, "I had fun last night and just now so…"

Shiho cut his sentence when she kissed him on the lip. "I'm serious, dear," she said once she parted.

Shinichi was surprised that she called him, 'dear'. Then, he smiled warmly at her. "Okay, sweetheart," he said as he caressed her hair. "How about the movies?"

"That's great."

They got dressed with clean clothes this time and Shiho washed up their clothes from last night with the washing machine. She set it on automatic while they're away.

(A/N: I don't know how to write anything about the movies, so, I'll skip that part)

* * *

After the movies, they went to Tropical Land and had some fun. They were having a great time there till dawn. Soon, they decided to go home.

(A/N: Sorry if this part is too short. I need to speed things up)

* * *

[8:50p.m.]

They finally got home after having a great time outside.

They went to their room to get ready for tonight's event and suddenly, Shinichi kissed Shiho and at first she was surprised by his sudden kiss but soon relaxed when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted their lips after that.

"You just can't get your lip off of mine, right?" Shiho asked smirking.

"Honey, I can't keep anything away from you," Shinichi answered. "I can put my lip to yours. I even connect my lip to your vagina, especially for my hands. I can make them caress your hair, your face, massage your breasts and even caress your beautiful vagina."

She smiled at him with deep in thoughts. All those actions he did to her were love. She loved him and she would let him do anything to pleasure her and him.

She kissed him this time. She let her tongue slither into his delicate mouth in search for his tongue and at last found it. She pushed him gently till he fell on the floor and continued making out. She couldn't get her lip away from his not even for a second.

Soon enough, they stopped, breathing hard.

"Honey," Shiho called. "Can we have some fun now?" she asked as she started to undress herself.

Shinichi smiled. "Yeah."

They got on the bed, undressing each other at the same time.

Shinichi kissed her violently and Shiho moaned as she felt his tongue tasting hers. They parted and Shiho took this chance as she peeled her shirt from her top body. Both were shirtless now but Shiho's bra was still on.

Shinichi unzipped his pants while he sat down with his knees on the bed with him on top of Shiho. He finally got his pants off and the only thing that he was wearing was his underwear. Shiho got impatient. She grabbed both sides of his underwear and pulled it down and saw his big erected manhood.

Shiho sat up and unbuckled her belt then discarded her jean. She kicked her jean away where it landed on the ground with the growing pile of clothes she and Shinichi had left. She then pulled her bra off. Her breasts popped out. Shinichi watched at how flexible her breasts were as he felt aroused. Shiho pulled down her black panties and Shinichi finally saw her ravishingly, beautiful pussy.

His hands traced her skin from her chest to her vagina and he slowly caressed it like always. Shiho shivered again like last night but still enjoyed the feeling of his hands touching her most sensitive spot. At the same time, he was sucking her breast on the left and sure enough he was rewarded when she moaned out his name.

"Oh, Shinichi," she moaned. "Suck my breasts. Suck them anyway you want. Pleasure me by taking me to heaven. Oooohhhh!" She was acting out of character ever since she started making love with Shinichi, but she didn't mind because she loved it. "I can hardly wait for your next answer for… Aaaahhhh! Hhhaaa!" She didn't realize that Shinichi was already sucking on her entrance. That was why she stopped in midsentence. She held onto the back of his head begging him to suck her hole harder. "I… I… I'm gonna… Aaaahhhh!" Once she cried out, her juice was oozing out like a garden hose. Her sweet love juice was spilled into Shinichi's mouth.

Her juice stopped flowing out. This time, her cunt was squirting the juice. Each squirts made Shiho moaned softly, begging Shinichi to taste every squirt of her love juice. Shinichi knew she wanted him to taste every squirt of her love juice, so, he didn't part his mouth away from her sweet and juicy cunt.

Soon enough, he stopped but Shiho's cunt was still squirting juice. Shinichi stared amazingly at her beautiful pussy as it continues to squirt her love juice. Shinichi pulled her to his side which made her lay down on him now.

Shiho knew it was her turn. She went down to his member with hers still spilling out her love juice which had wet the mattress. They didn't mind about the mattress being wet at all. They were just concentrated on the sexual activity they were in right now. Shiho grabbed his penis and inserted it into her mouth and started sucking it.

She was rewarded when Shinichi let out a low moan. She squeezed his penis in her hands in attempt to make his cum juice shoot out.

Soon enough, she had her wish when Shinichi cried out. His sweet cum was so big Shiho couldn't held on that much, but she swallowed most of it. She was finally done and she licked the tip just in case if there was any of his juice that she spat out earlier. She could still taste his juice that she had just spat all around his dick.

After when she was done, she went down some more. Shinichi didn't know why, but it soon became clear that she was sucking on his balls. Shinichi moaned out and held on to the back of her head, yearning her to continue.

"Aaaawwww, Shiho!" he yelled out in ecstasy. "I never knew you were this good! Keep going with it! Aaaahhhh!"

The truth was she actually practiced this from the early morning. This time, she was sucking them even more violently than this morning. She started licking them and then continued sucking them. She was in heaven and she wasn't going to let his balls go just yet.

About 5 minutes later, she stopped then went up and kissed Shinichi on the lip.

Shinichi stopped her and then brought her head to his penis again.

Shiho didn't know why he wanted her to go back down and suck his dick, but when she looked in his eyes, she saw that he needed it. 'Maybe he wants to be pleasure again,' she thought. She shrugged and went down and sucked his meat stick again while she was holding a good grip on it.

Suddenly, she felt his hands at the back of her head then he pulled her head to his penis making it go down deeper into her mouth. His penis has reached her throat and Shiho was choking.

But somehow, it also caused pleasure.

She held on to his penis tighter and let it go further down her throat. Shinichi then held on to the back of her head and started fucking her face. Shiho was being face-fucked. Shinichi thrust his meat stick into her mouth repeatedly and it felt so good for the couple.

Shiho didn't even beg for him to stop. She wanted him to continue. More like, she _needed_ him to continue. It was painful but she resisted it.

"Gaaaahhhh!" she screamed, being gagged by his hard cock. Then, her juice spilled out, wetting the mattress. "Goh my Gog!" she yelled at the best she could still being choked by his big meat stick. "Gi'be just cum! Goooohhhh!"

Shinichi knew that she was saying "Oh my God! I've just cum! Oooohhhh!". Shinichi fucked her face some more to pleasure her and sure enough, he knew she was in pleasure when he saw her juice spraying out wildly from her pussy.

He stopped. Shiho licked her lip, savoring the taste. Her throat twitched but she enjoyed the face-fucking. Shiho pushed Shinichi, pinning him down now.

His penis was standing tall, still rock hard. She inserted it into her juicy vagina and started jumping up and down, grinding her member like this morning. She enjoyed fucking herself or as she said it, she was fucking _him_. She pounded her pussy as hard and raw as she can by using his cock. She was pounding, punishing and violating her own member by using his as raw and hard as she could.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, God! Yeah!" she screamed. She was so addicted that she raised her hands in the air at the same time fucking him with her head shaking nonstop with her eyes closed as if she was listening to some rock song. Shinichi watched her every movement, but his eyes mostly kept themselves locked on her dancing breasts.

Shinichi screamed as his penis released his cum juice like a volcano erupting magma. When Shiho felt his warm cum juice, she screamed out in ecstasy this time with her eyes still closed as she released a flood of her love juice. Both were challenging, fighting for dominance of whose juice would win. Shiho screamed one last time in ecstasy again and soon, she won as her juice soaked Shinichi's nether region wet, very wet and very warm.

Shiho was then tired after her victory and she lay down on top of Shinichi, exhausted, panting hard with his penis still in her vagina.

"That's what the E stands for," Shinichi said, smiling at her while caressing her hair.

Shiho looked at him. "Huh?" she said still exhausted.

"E stands for ecstasy."

She smiled, still panting. "I see," she said before falling asleep on top of him.

He smiled warmly at her. "Sweet dreams, Shiho," he said.

Soon, he fell asleep.

(TO BE CONTINUED…)

* * *

Wow. Three love making for each of them in one day. Well, Shinichi made love with Shiho while she's asleep and Shiho made love with Shinichi while he's asleep. So, it'll be one love making because half for Shinichi and another for Shiho, right? Tell me what you think by reviewing.

Each love making is one page long but the one they did that night was two page long. I did it all for you guys.

Just click that button below and tell me.


	3. X

Shinichi has told and showed Shiho why people call sex, sex twice. One more night of love making and Shiho would get the final answer. What could the X mean? Find out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. Only Gosho A. does.

* * *

(S.E.X)  
[CHAPTER THREE: X]  
{Wild Type}

[The next day…] (Shinichi's house in Shinichi's bedroom)

Shinichi woke up and saw Shiho on top of him like last night. He also saw that his cock was still in her pussy, still leaking the mixed juice that he and Shiho made last night. He smiled. He was thinking to have some fun before she wakes up. He pushed her aside making him on top of her.

He was about to grind her pussy, but then, he stopped when he saw Shiho's hands made their way to his cock quickly. He looked at Shiho's face.

She was smiling with her eyes closed. She then slid them up, slowly. "Having fun without me?" she said.

He smiled. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't know you were awake."

Her smile was still on her face and her hands never let go of his penis. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, teasing him a bit. "Punish that naughty vagina of mine for fucking your hard penis last night."

His smile grew wider when he heard that. He was more willing to do his job with the help of his dick. He started pounding her hard and raw and Shiho moaned and screamed in pleasure. Then, she felt his hands squeezing her right breast and then felt his lip connecting with her skin on her right breast.

He started sucking her breast as violently, as savagely as he can at the same time thrusting his member into her tight, wet, warm, and juicy tunnel. She moaned as she held on the back of his head with her left hand and her right hand holding onto his butt yearning him to continue fucking her and sucking her breast on the right. She cried out this time and spilled her juice. Every time when she moans in pleasure, her juice spills out all of a sudden. But Shinichi thought how great her vagina was because he didn't need to be torture to make her cum in sexual pleasure.

He parted his lip from her breast and stuck out his tongue and licked her nipple. Shiho giggled at this because it was very ticklish but yet, she was in pain due to his penis was still busy going in and out her vagina. Shinichi smiled at the same time still licking her nipple and fucking her at the same time. Then, he switched to the next one and let his tongue have fun. All those giggles Shiho made, that Shinichi thought was so cute, was making Shiho cum in pleasure some more.

He stopped sucking and fucking her. Shiho stopped giggling as well, disappointed. She was disappointed that he stopped and it was almost her time to for her to cum some more.

"I never knew that your vagina was this good," Shinichi said smiling at her.

She looked down at her entrance. She didn't even do anything but her vagina was still flowing out her juice nonstop, more like, it was oozing out.

"Your vagina is amazing, honey," Shinichi said smiling warmly.

Shiho smiled back. "Let's save the fun for tonight," she said.

Shinichi always trusted Shiho so, he nodded as an answer. He then kissed her on the lip as his tongue went in search for hers.

Shiho then pushed him aside and she was now on top of him. Her tongue finally found his and she lowered her body down as her breasts pressed against his chest and his dick went deeper into her still juicy cunt. Shinichi felt his cock still wet with warmth because of her love juice. He massaged her breasts with his right hand and his left hand held her back to make her breasts pressed harder some more at the same time making out. They kept making out as violently as they can until they were satisfied.

They stopped after Shiho pushed Shinichi away gently. "I'm gonna go take a bath," she said getting off of him.

"Want me to join you?" Shinichi asked.

Shiho smiled, took his chin and gave him a quick kiss on the lip. "No," she answered. "I'd rather take a bath alone one last time. Then, we'll take a bath together."

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek on the right. "Anything for you, my love," he said.

Soon, Shiho stood up from bed and walked out to the bathroom.

Shinichi stood up after that and wore his clothes from last night. He picked up Shiho's clothes as well to wash them.

After putting them in the washing machine, he went to the phone and dialed in a number.

* * *

[That night…]

Shinichi and Shiho were sitting on the sofa in the main hall watching a movie. Shiho rested her head on Shinichi's right shoulder.

"You know," Shinichi said filling the silence. "I have a surprise for you soon."

"What is it?"

He chuckled. "I'll let you know after I tell you the third reason why people call sex, sex."

Soon, the clock struck 9.

"Guess it's time to have fun," Shinichi said turning off the television. He turned his head to Shiho. "You ready?" he asked.

"I'm always prepared to have fun, dear," Shiho said with a smile.

Shinichi carried her bridal style to their room. He laid her down on the bed with himself together.

They started undressing themselves but then stopped when they were in their under clothes. Soon, the couple removed their under clothes at each other and in no time, they were in their birthday suit. Soon, Shiho's nipples and Shinichi's penis were erected.

Like always, Shinichi was on top of Shiho and began by sucking her right breast which made Shiho moaned in pleasure. He squeezed her soft, flexible breast on the left at the same time still sucking on the right. His fingers started moving as he played with her erected nipple on the left with his fingers while playing with her other erected nipple on the right with his tongue.

Shiho giggled at this ticklish feeling. Soon, she was begging for mercy. "Okay, okay, stop," she begged, giggling, trying to push Shinichi away. But he refused to listen to her so he continued. Shiho's giggle soon turned into a laugh. "That's enough already," she pleaded laughing this time.

Shinichi then trapped her by pressing her hands on the bed above her head. Shiho was trapped and she tried struggling to break free. Unfortunately, Shinichi held a good grip on her as he continued sucking her breast on the right while Shiho kept laughing. Then, he stopped. Shiho sighed, relieved that it was over. But she was wrong.

He switched to her left breast and began sucking it. "Oh no, Shinichi please," she begged giggling. But Shinichi refused. He kept on sucking her left breast. His tongue found her hard nipple and started tickling her. This made Shiho moaned again. Then, turned into a giggle, and finally, into a laugh.

Shinichi let his tongue stopped licking on her hard nipple. He was still holding onto Shiho's hand above her head. Then, he bit her nipple on the left.

"Ah," Shiho gasped in slight pain. He bit her nipple harder. "Shi… Shi… Shinichi! Oooowwww! Stop, please! I beg of you." Shinichi knew she was in pain and he stopped. He continued licking her nipple on the left where he had bitten as an apology. He then apologized to her again by grazing his thumb on her hurt nipple.

Shiho felt his thumb on her nipple and then spilled her juice.

Shinichi moved his hands to her member and started caressing it. Shiho shivered like the last time, enjoying the feeling. Shinichi picked some of her juice then dipped it on both her nipples. "Here's my special apology," he said. He cupped her breast on the right and began sucking again. Shiho felt the warmth of her love juice on her breasts and Shinichi was licking it away. He switched to her left breast and began sucking it as he licked away her love juice that was dipped on her nipples and Shiho moaned out and started squirming.

Shiho squirmed for mercy to slip from his grasp but Shinichi's grip was so strong that she never even knew that she was squirming. Once she started squirming, she whimpered then squealed and her pussy spilled out her love juice.

Shinichi stopped. Shiho started panting, tired from laughing so hard. While he was distracted admiring her wonderful, wet and juicy cunt, Shiho took this chance to pin him down then went down to his rock hard penis.

Shinichi already cum as his juice wet his own member. 'What a waste,' Shiho thought. She inserted his cock into her mouth and started sucking on his member and his sweet cum juice. Shiho pushed her head down some more to let his penis go down deeper in her throat. Shinichi knew what she was doing, so, he took the back of her head and started giving the best face-fucking of her life. Soon, Shiho screamed as his penis reached passed her throat. Her juice was spilled from her cunt like a broken pipe flowing out water.

She was in paradise, more like, heaven. Some of Shinichi's juice was spat out because she was choking by his meat stick but she managed to swallow a lot. That didn't stop Shiho from sucking his cock. Shinichi kept face-fucking her with his right hand at the back of her head pulling her back and forth while his left hand massaged her breasts.

Shiho loved making skin contact with him ever since he first laid his hands on her nice, soft, big, smooth and perfect breasts.

Shinichi finally stopped. Shiho could barely keep her mouth away from his dick for being face-fucked, so, she moved away slowly from his member. Shinichi's hands were still massaging her breasts, her member still not stopping from spilling out juice, wetting the mattress.

Shinichi pushed her down gently and went down her entrance. He put his lip closer to her member and started eating it, ravaging it violently like a savage. Shiho wrapped her legs around his neck to make his head stay where it is right and she moaned as she started cumming. Shinichi licked her clitoris while his lip stay connected to her pussy flesh. Then, his tongue slithered into her hole licking the inside of her vagina. Shiho felt his tongue entering her and she smiled. She moaned out and released a flood of her warm, sweet love juice. Shinichi's tongue was wrapped in warmth but also drowned by her sweet love juice. He couldn't hold that much of her juice in his mouth.

Shiho smirked. "What's the matter, honey?" she asked. "Can't hold my juice in your mouth unlike me?"

Shinichi finally gave up. Whoever thought that she was this good when it comes to making love? She had never made love before and this was her third time with Shinichi, but yet, she was so good at it.

Shinichi traced his hands from her breasts to her cunt and caressed it. This made Shiho spilled more juice out from her still warm, sweet and juicy pussy.

"Violate it," Shiho said all of a sudden. Shinichi looked at her in confuse. "My vagina," Shiho answered. "Violate it, torture it and punish it, hard and raw for being an impatient sex organ."

She was begging him to punish her so badly. Shinichi smiled. "Okay," he said. "Turn your body."

Shiho did what he said because she was getting impatient. She flipped her body making her breasts pressing on the bed. She could feel how wet she had made the mattress at her thighs.

"Now bend your body," Shinichi said.

Shiho bent her body, making her in a position of a dog stance. "I don't see what it can help at… Aaahhh hhhaaa!"

She stopped in midsentence when she felt Shinichi's hard member being thrust into her hole from the back. Shinichi was fucking her from the back as he punish her pussy as hard he can. He grind on it repeatedly and held her hips from her back as he picked up speed. Instead of making love, it looks as if they were mating. Shinichi was like a male animal as he mated with Shiho who was like a female animal. His hands traced her skin from hr hips to her still wet member and caressed it.

He kept fucking her from the back as if Shiho was giving him a horse-ride. His hands roamed themselves, wandering everywhere on her body. They then made themselves back to her still wet member and proceeded caressing it.

Shiho thought how great Shinichi's hands were doing their job at pleasuring her when she smiled.

Shinichi stopped as both of them panted but not even cumming. They weren't even tired. Shinichi's big dick was still inside Shiho's lovely cunt.

Shiho held onto his penis and rotated her body with his cock still inside her pussy and she finally lay back down on the bed. She then spread her legs, yearning him to continue.

Shinichi was still up for it. He held on her breasts this time and started grinding his penis into her vagina. "Yes! Yes!" Shiho moaned as she clutched on the mattress cover, trying to control herself. His penis kept punishing her wet pussy. Soon both of them released their juices but Shiho still wasn't satisfied. She spread her legs wider. "Go deeper!" she commanded almost screaming as her clutch on the mattress loosened, almost losing control. Shinichi did what he was told and went deeper into her pussy. Her pussy was so tight that he had to use a lot of strength to go deeper. More juices from them were released after that, but it still didn't satisfy Shiho. Shiho spread her legs wider some more, finally releasing her clutch on the mattress cover as she lost control of herself. "You can do better than that, can't you?" she asked screaming as she wrapped her legs around his waist keeping him close and helping his penis go down deeper inside her vagina. Shinichi pounded her naughty but wet and warm vagina harder some more like a nail went deep inside a wood. Her warm, wet and juicy pussy was getting tighter as his penis entered her tunnel deep. Thudding sounds were heard as Shinichi pumped his cock harder and deeper. "Harder! Harder! Yes! Yeah! That's it! That's the way! Ooohhh, Goooooddddd!" Shiho screamed out in ecstasy. As the two screamed together, a tsunami of Shiho's love juice soaked Shinichi's penis wet while Shinichi's penis exploded his cum juice into Shiho's vagina. Shinichi's member was so deep inside hers that his balls touched her skin below her pussy. Shiho could finally feel his balls making skin contact below her member.

He landed on her. But he had little strength left so he pulled her to his side, making her lying on top of him as her breasts pressed on his chest with his member still deep inside hers.

Shiho looked at him and smiled. "What's the X stands for?" she asked as she regained control of herself back.

"X is just to mark the spot," Shinichi answered as he caressed her vagina with his right hand, showing her the spot. "The spot where I show you how much I love you, hard and raw."

Shiho giggled and Shinichi stopped caressing her member. "I never knew you loved me that much," she said. "Too bad we won't be doing it again."

Shinichi chuckled. "Remember when I said I have a surprise for you after we make love?" he reminded. "Well, we're getting married next week."

Shiho looked at him in shock. "We are?"

He nodded. He opened the drawer of a table that was beside the bed where they were lying. He picked up a red velvet box and presented it to her. "Will you marry me?"

Shiho just watched him opening the box slowly and sure enough, there was the ring. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"Just say 'Of course'."

Shiho smiled warmly at him. "Will we make love when we get married?"

"Of course." Shinichi caressed her face. "I'd do anything for you."

Shiho giggled. "I love you and you know it even if we don't have to make love. Of course I'll marry you, dear."

Shinichi then took the ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger. "A perfect fit," he said.

Shiho laid her head on his chest. "I can't wait for next week," she said.

Shinichi caressed her hair. "Me too."

* * *

[EPILOGUE]

Shinichi and Shiho got finally got married. Everyone was there. The Shonen-Tantei, Dr. Agasa, Shinichi's parents, Heiji, Kazuha, Kaitou, Aoko, Inspector Megure with the other police force and especially Ran, Shinichi's best friend, her new husband and her family. Eri had finally moved back when Kogorou had apologized to her. Even Vermouth, or Chris as she named herself back, was there.

Shinichi and Shiho moved back to the Kudou Residence and continued their fun which is making love. Nobody knows of this. Every night, they would make love. Their screams of pleasure and the thudding sounds of Shinichi's member pounding in Shiho's were so loud that even people outside could hear it. Lucky for them, nobody had ever walked pass their house at night. They even took a bath together as they enjoyed touching each other's body.

A month later, they got child and it was a boy. They named him Conan. They continued making love to get another child and soon enough, next year, they got another child and this time, it was a girl. They named her Ai. Soon, they've stopped making love and taking baths together after Ai was born because they've finally got two kids and they wouldn't want to let their kids know what they were doing.

The original Conan and Ai weren't very friendly to each other. But the Conan ad Ai, the children of Shinichi and Shiho Kudou, were siblings. And of course, they all lived happily ever after.

(THE END)

* * *

Phew. Finally done! I know the epilogue sucks and, well, just tell me what you all think by clicking that button below.

I'm sure some of you were thinking, 'Why not make Conan and Ai make love?' ever since you read the first chapter, right? Well the answer to that is simple. Conan and Ai are still too young whereas Shinichi and Shiho are old enough to make love. It might be a weird thing if young people like Conan and Ai were to make love. Haha.

Oh yeah. I'm sure some of you don't know what is the meaning of the word 'birthday suit' above, right? It means, naked. Because when you're born, you don't wear clothes and well, you're in a birthday suit. Just review to tell me what you think.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE:**_ To my friends from FanFiction. Even if you don't like it, I hope we can still be friends. I was just trying to complete my first Rated M, also my first lemon, fiction. I swear I'll never write it again. I always swear. And if I don't swear, then I'll only curse myself.

~Signed, yours faithfully and painfully~  
Eric Jiun (AKA Holy Warrior/Asian Curse)


End file.
